


Different Desires

by alister_ita (alister)



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-14 22:13:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8030767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alister/pseuds/alister_ita
Summary: La vede per la prima volta a un funerale.Quando tutti vestono in nero, lei sfoggia la tinta tenue di un bocciolo di rosa, in fiore tra gli steli secchi dei crisantemi, profumo di vita nel giorno dei morti.La guarda – non può fare altrimenti.“Sei Cloud, vero?” gli dice, con un sorriso.Lui annuisce, a corto di parole.“Io sono Aeris, un'amica di Zack”.





	Different Desires

**Author's Note:**

> Questa fanfiction è un'AU in cui la Shinra è una prestigiosa università e Cloud un suo aspirante studente; l'universo alternativo qui descritto è quindi praticamente identico al nostro, con la sola eccezione dei toponimi, gli stessi del gioco originale. Mi dilungherò meglio nelle note finali, se arriverete vivi alla fine; questa storia è lunga, lo dico in anticipo, ma l'ho ideata come una oneshot e quindi l'ho mantenuta tale anche quando è cresciuta fino a diventare chilometrica.  
> L'idea dietro questa fic era quella di esprimere tutto l'amore che provo per questa coppia, e di fare un regalo a tutti coloro che shippano Clerith, me inclusa; perché - almeno in una AU - un po' di felicità ce la meritiamo.

La vede per la prima volta a un funerale.  
Quando tutti vestono in nero, lei sfoggia la tinta tenue di un bocciolo di rosa, in fiore tra gli steli secchi dei crisantemi, profumo di vita nel giorno dei morti.  
La guarda – non può fare altrimenti.  
Lei gli sorride e, dopo la funzione, gli si avvicina. Quando si ritrova davanti i suoi occhi, così verdi e splendenti e intelligenti, prova l'impulso di voltarsi e scappare.  
“Sei Cloud, vero?” gli dice, con un sorriso.  
Lui annuisce, a corto di parole.  
“Io sono Aeris, un'amica di Zack”.

 

 _Un'amica di Zack._  
Sono parole sue, ma Cloud sa bene che, in realtà, altro non è che la ragazza che Zack frequentava negli ultimi tempi.  _La ragazza carina del chiosco di fiori sulla via che porta alla Shinra_ , gliel'aveva descritta così.  _Te la presenterò non appena inizieranno le lezioni._  
Ma le lezioni non sono mai cominciate, e il sorriso di Zack ora è chiuso in una bara nera, freddo.  
Sì, è davvero morto con il sorriso sulle labbra, a immortalare l'ultimo di una lunga serie di gesti stupidi: salvargli la vita.

 

_C'è il bar affollato del venerdì sera, ci sono bicchieri e bicchieri di vodka a smaltire l'ennesimo rifiuto all'esame di ammissione – “Ci dispiace, signor Strife, ma il suo saggio di presentazione per la Nostra università non ci è parso sufficientemente carico di motivazioni. Distinti saluti, Accademia di Studi Universitari Shinra” – e la mano di Zack che elargisce incoraggianti pacche sulla spalla – “Ce la farai, amico, puoi tentare di nuovo. Esistono i ripescaggi. Ce la farai.”_  
_E c'è lui, Cloud, il ragazzo prodigio partito dalla sua cittadina di provincia per entrare nell'università più prestigiosa del Paese, che si sente un fallito, dopo anni e mesi passati alla Scuola di Preparazione campando sui soldi mandati da casa – non come Zack, no, lui si guadagna tutto duramente, barcamenandosi tra mille lavori assurdi._  
_E ora i soldi sono finiti, lui è stato rifiutato, e non ha più il coraggio di guardare in faccia nessuno – soprattutto Zack, dispensatore di consigli e incoraggiamenti, perché Zack ce l'ha fatta e lui no._  
_Così litigano, per un pretesto che esce dal nulla; anzi, Cloud urla e si arrabbia, neanche sa lui perché – perché Zack ce l'ha fatta e lui no, ovvio, ma non può dirlo a voce alta, no davvero – mentre l'amico lo guarda preoccupato, e cerca di calmarlo, sorpreso dal vederlo per la prima volta perdere le staffe._  
_E poi c'è Cloud che esce di corsa dal bar perché le motivazioni di Zack sono tutte troppo convincenti e lui ha bisogno di essere arrabbiato – diamine, la sua vita è appena andata a rotoli, si merita una serata da ubriaco, no? Una, una soltanto – e c'è Zack che lo segue, svelto._  
_C'è la macchina con a bordo un altro ubriaco come lui che va troppo veloce, ci sono i riflessi di Cloud che sono troppo lenti e quelli di Zack troppo buoni._  
_E c'è Zack che fa l'eroe – lo stupido – e lo spinge via come nella scena madre di uno di quei film patetici che di solito prendono in giro insieme, stravaccati sul divano del loro appartamento disordinato. Ma manca il rallenty e Zack finisce investito nel giro di un secondo._  
_Cloud è così intontito da non riuscire a fare niente. Qualcuno esce dal locale e chiama un'ambulanza._  
_Arriva in fretta, e caricano anche lui, chiuso nel suo silenzio._  
_Zack lo guarda per tutto il tragitto, senza smettere di sorridere._  
_“Goditi la vita universitaria anche per me. Vivi per due”._  
_Ha già capito tutto. Muore appena arrivano in ospedale._

 

Così Aeris era la ragazza di Zack, eppure si definisce un'amica, solo un'amica, forse perché sapeva che tipo di persona fosse Zack, quando si trattava di ragazze.  
Lì fuori, al cimitero, sono gli unici due a non piangere.  
Cloud non piange perché sente gli occhi di tutti addosso, ad additare il ragazzo che il morto ha salvato in un gesto eroico che gli è costato la vita, la sua eredità su due gambe.  
Aeris guarda la lapide e basta, e i suoi occhi inquietanti sono impenetrabili.  
Ogni tanto si gira a guardarlo e gli sorride, come se lo volesse incoraggiare. Lui non dice niente, continua a stare in piedi, fermo, a guardare la gente che se ne va.  
Alla fine restano solo loro due, mentre il sole si eclissa dietro le sagome dei palazzi, laggiù in città, in silenzio per una sequenza infinita di secondi e minuti. Poi lei parla:  
“Beh, ti va di cenare?”

 

Perché abbia detto di sì, perché l'abbia seguita per mezza Midgar, è un mistero. Forse, a distanza di giorni, è ancora ubriaco; forse il trauma gli ottenebra così tanto il cervello da fargli fare cose illogiche, come andare a casa dell'ex-ragazza del suo migliore amico appena morto che ha conosciuto proprio al suo funerale. E' tutto così assurdo che per un momento si chiede se la macchina non l'abbia in realtà centrato in pieno, e questo non sia solo il sogno disperato di un paziente comatoso.  
“Mamma?” chiama Aeris, dopo aver girato la chiave nella toppa. Dall'appartamento buio non arriva risposta, e lei scuote le spalle.  
“Mi sa che non c'è” dice, gettando la borsa sul primo mobile che trova. “Allora prendiamo qualcosa d'asporto, okay? Mi spiace, ma sono una frana in cucina”.  
Cloud entra e non dice nulla.

 

Da strana, la situazione si fa se possibile ancora più strana.  
Mezz'ora dopo, è seduto nella stretta cucina da Aeris a sbocconcellare maiale in agrodolce dal suo cartone di cibo cinese, mentre lei ondeggia le bacchette per aria accumulando chiacchiere su chiacchiere.  
Parla sempre e solo lei, di cose futili e senza importanza, di argomenti che forse neanche afferra davvero, eppure la sua voce gli dà sollievo. La sua parlantina gli distende i nervi, finché non si trova persino con l'abbozzo di un sorriso sulle labbra.  
Il cibo finisce, ma Aeris continua a parlare, e Cloud continua ad ascoltarla, finché l'orologio a muro non segna le undici e trenta e a casa rientra la signora Gainsborough.  
“Ciao mamma, questo è Cloud, un amico di Zack”, lo presenta Aeris, senza alcuna traccia di disagio nella voce.  
Quando la donna comincia a chiedere notizie del funerale dell'amico, Cloud borbotta una scusa e si defila.

 

Passa una settimana di totale inerzia. La sua vita continua ad andare a rotoli, e pare anche che si ostini a voler essere reale, nonostante la morte di Zack gli sembri quanto mai insensata.  
Ora, oltre ad essere senza lavoro e senza un posto nell'università dei suoi sogni, è anche senza coinquilino, e far fronte alle spese da solo è praticamente impossibile. La padrona di casa, conscia della situazione, non insiste quando lui si scusa di non poter pagare l'affitto, ma a questo ritmo non riuscirà a resistere un altro mese. Gli toccherà tornare a casa, e umiliarsi davanti a tutta Nibelheim come il perdente che effettivamente è; in fondo, gli resta solo la sua moto.  
Gli torna in mente che uno dei lavoretti di Zack era quello di fattorino, per il quale spesso gli aveva prestato il suo mezzo; istintivamente, si chiede se non ci sia un posto vacante, ora che lui non c'è più – un posto da riempire. Si sente subito in colpa per aver formulato quel pensiero, ma poi si dice che a Zack non sarebbe dispiaciuto vederlo occupare il suo posto, e così esce per andare a parlare con il suo vecchio capo.

 

Dopo un'altra settimana, Cloud ha un lavoretto part-time che gli garantisce uno stipendio esiguo ma sufficiente a comprarsi da mangiare. Potrà restare a Midgar, e continuare a fingere con amici e parenti a casa di essere un brillante studente della Shinra; loro sono lontani, e vivono la sua realtà attraverso i suoi racconti, che si fanno di lettera in lettera sempre più falsati. Neanche accenna alla morte di Zack: almeno nella realtà che costruisce con le proprie mani per il prossimo, vuole essere un ragazzo di successo con ancora accanto il proprio migliore amico. Nessuno, da laggiù, potrà smentirlo, e qui non conosce nessuno.  
Nessuno eccetto lei.

 

Si ritrova davanti al suo chiosco di fiori per caso. Passare nelle vie degli universitari gli fa male, gli ricorda tutto quello che non è riuscito a raggiungere, e si rode lo stomaco dall'invidia, schifandosi da solo. Poi pensa che ha invidiato anche Zack, che ha litigato con lui per questo motivo, e ora nessuno dei due potrà sperimentare quella vita universitaria che hanno tanto agognato.  
Si sente la coscienza talmente sporca che spera di coprirne il puzzo nauseabondo con il profumo di fiori freschi, da portare sulla tomba del suo migliore amico.  
Così entra nel chiosco, e Aeris dice: “Un attimo” dal cortile sul retro.  
Poi entra carica di camelie, con i capelli arruffati e una salopette rossa sporca di terra indosso.  
“Ehi” gli sorride radiosa, e i suoi occhi sono luce pura. Si rende conto di aver bisogno di questo – di luce, non di tenebra – e gli passa del tutto la voglia di andare al cimitero; ormai, però, è dentro al negozio, e una giustificazione deve trovarla.  
“Di' la verità, sei venuto per rivedermi” gli strizza l'occhio lei. Cloud non capisce se lo faccia con malizia o se abbia davvero intuito il suo disagio, ma non la smentisce.

 

Finisce seduto su una sedia di plastica in un angolo del minuscolo negozio, perché lei “deve lavorare e sono solo le cinque del pomeriggio”. Tra un cliente e l'altro, chiacchierano, e questa volta parla un po' anche lui; le dice di aver preso il posto di Zack come fattorino trattenendo il fiato, per paura che lei lo giudichi come il viscido parassita che sente di essere, ma Aeris accoglie la notizie con un sincero “Bene!”.  
Quando è intenta a servire i clienti, Cloud si concede il lusso di osservarla senza avvertire la soggezione che gli incute il suo sguardo limpido. La ascolta consigliare ad ogni avventore il fiore più adatto alle sue esigenze, illustrandone di volta in volta storia e caratteristiche; guarda le sue dita sfiorare petali e steli con delicatezza, le sue labbra stendersi in sorrisi calorosi, i suoi occhi muoversi vispi da un viso all'altro.  
Fino all'orario di chiusura, studia Aeris Gainsborough da tutte le prospettive che gli offre, eppure, a fine giornata, resta ancora un mistero.

 

Gli chiede se la può accompagnare a casa.  
Di solito si faceva dare un passaggio da Jason, gestore del bar di fronte al suo chiosco, ma ora il locale sta cambiando gestione ed è momentaneamente chiuso, perciò le toccherebbe fare il tragitto da sola; in effetti, da quel che ricorda Cloud, abita proprio in un brutto quartiere.  
Lui però è venuto a piedi, perché il suo appartamento non è lontano da lì; Aeris scrolla le spalle, e gli dice che va bene lo stesso.  
“Anzi, meglio” aggiunge, tirando giù la serranda.

 

Così camminano lenti tra le vie più sporche di Midgar, con la tranquillità di chi pensa al viaggio più che alla meta, e non ha fretta di arrivare.  
“Se ti avanza tempo dal tuo part time” dice Aeris, scostandosi da una parte per evitare una pozza di urina, “puoi fare due consegne per me. In amicizia, si intende: non ho soldi per pagare dipendenti. Però una mano mi farebbe comodo, potrei estendere il mio raggio d'azione; chissà, magari poi ci esce fuori uno stipendio anche per te”.  
“Tranquilla, lo faccio gratis” risponde lui, e si stupisce di come le parole ora gli scivolino fuori con facilità. “Tanto al momento ho parecchio tempo libero”.  
Lei batte le mani.  
“Affare fatto!”

 

Così il giorno dopo, più o meno alla stessa ora, è di nuovo al suo chiosco. Anziché farlo sedere tra rose e gigli, questa volta Aeris lo manda in giro a consegnare fiori, e lui si sposta a piedi per paura di sciupare i fiori con il tragitto in moto.  
Poi, quando finisce l'ultima consegna e ritorna al negozio, trova già la serranda calata e Aeris pronta ad aspettarlo lì accanto.  
La riaccompagna a casa, e parla, e ascolta, e parla ancora, sempre di più. E il giorno dopo è di nuovo lì, a consegnare fiori e accompagnare a casa la ragazza dei fiori, e così il giorno dopo ancora, e tutti quelli seguenti.  
Senza che quasi se ne accorga, diventa una costante della sua vita.

 

Una sera si fermano ai giardinetti poco lontani da casa di Aeris.  
“Non ho voglia di andare a casa presto” dice lei. Si arrampica su uno scivolo per bambini e si siede lì, lasciando dondolare le gambe a penzoloni.  
Dopo essersi accertato che non corra il rischio di cadere, Cloud la raggiunge. Lo spazio, progettato per dei bambini, è stretto, e i loro fianchi si sfiorano. Lei non sembra farci caso.  
Cenano mangiando dei dolci che hanno comprato sulla strada del ritorno, spargendo briciole sul giardinetto di sabbia sotto di loro. Aeris ha il mento sporco di zucchero a velo, e lui reprime l'impulso di allungare una mano per pulirla: non ne ha il coraggio. E' peggio di un ragazzino.

 

Guardano il sole tramontare dietro le carcasse degli impianti industriali. Gli occhi di Aeris, stretti in direzione dell'orizzonte, guizzano di sfumature ambrate. Gli piace guardarla, quando lei non fa lo stesso.  
Capita, come in quel momento, che stiano zitti per minuti e minuti. Aeris, sempre prodiga di vitalità, a volte si chiude in silenzi irraggiungibili, che complicano il mistero.  
Lui continua a guardarla, sforzandosi di trovare una chiave di lettura; tutto ciò che vede è una bellezza che gli fa male.

 

Zack gironzolava spesso per quei giardinetti. Conosceva tutti i brutti ceffi della zona, e ci andava d'accordo con la stessa naturalezza con cui conquistava i cuori delle anziane più arcigne. Quello di piacere a tutti è un dono raro, e lui lo aveva.  
Si domanda se Aeris non stia pensando a lui, in questo momento. Forse sono stati qui insieme, proprio dove ora siedono loro due; forse Zack ha parlato come lui fa di rado, e l'ha baciata come lui non riesce a fare.  
_Lo amavi?_ vorrebbe chiederle – dovrebbe chiederle – ma non lo fa. Quella domanda gli muore ogni volta in gola.  
“E' una brutta zona” dice invece, quando gli sembra di scorgere delle figure sinistre nella penombra.  
“Non importa. Sono con la mia guardia del corpo, no?” risponde lei, e continua a fissare imperterrita il sole che va a morire laggiù, oltre le carcasse delle fabbriche.

 

 _Guardia del corpo._  
E' la prima definizione che gli dà, dopo amico di Zack, e lui la accetta di buon grado. Si chiede sempre più spesso che cosa siano, senza volersi davvero rispondere. In fondo sa cosa sta succedendo, ma non può ammetterlo, nemmeno a sé stesso.  
Così si appiglia a quella definizione.  _Guardia del corpo._ Né amico, né conoscente, né fattorino; no, guardia del corpo. Una definizione dal sapore antico, decisamente  _sui generis_. Decisamente alla Aeris.

 

Comincia a fare freddo, la sera.  
Gli alberi attorno al chiosco diventano, giorno dopo giorno, scheletri vuoti abbandonati ai capricci del vento. La treccia di Aeris vola, quando armeggia con il lucchetto della serranda; lui le fa luce con il display del cellulare, perché ormai viene buio ben prima dell'orario di chiusura, e il lampione più vicino è comunque troppo distante. A così pochi centimetri, sente il suo profumo di fiori – di buono.  
“L'inverno si sta davvero avvicinando” dice lei, pensosa.  
Si mettono in cammino per la solita strada, che ormai Cloud potrebbe percorrere ad occhi chiusi.  
“Mi piacerebbe fare una gita, prima che venga troppo freddo” continua, dosando con cura le parole. “Però mi servirebbe un accompagnatore munito di mezzo di trasporto. Ti va?”  
Stordito da quella richiesta, non può far altro che annuire.

 

E così, in un fine settimana di fine autunno, si alza all'alba, con una strana ansia addosso.  
Sale sulla sua moto quando ancora non sono le otto, e l'aria è così fredda da renderlo assai felice di aver indossato il suo miglior giubbotto di pelle – un regalo di Zack, neanche a dirlo.  
Aeris lo aspetta fuori dal suo portone, con una borsa di tela a fiori sulle spalle e una giacca rossa. Sbadiglia assonnata, come una gatta dagli occhi smeraldo.  
“Chi ha avuto l'idea di partire così presto?” mormora, a mo' di saluto.  
“Tu”, risponde, porgendole il casco. “Hai detto che bisognava partire presto per sfruttare al meglio le ore di luce”.  
“Che idee balzane che mi vengono” ridacchia lei. “Dovresti fermarmi, Cloud”.  
Si sistema sulla moto dietro di lui.  
Quando Cloud parte, le sue braccia si stringono con noncuranza attorno alla sua vita, e il suo cuore manca un battito.

 

Non hanno una meta.  
La loro destinazione è – per esplicito ordine di Aeris – “un posto fuori città con del verde e dei fiori”. Potrebbero andare avanti a percorrere la statale semideserta del sabato mattina per ore e ore; lui, di sicuro, vorrebbe poterlo fare. Andare avanti all'infinito così, verso il nulla e con il nulla in testa; non c'è fallimento in quella corsa liberatoria lontana dai suoi spettri. Non c'è colpa nel calore di Aeris, stretta a lui; vede i suoi capelli sventolare attraverso lo specchietto retrovisore, e ugualmente intercetta il suo sorriso.  
Sì, potrebbe andare avanti così all'infinito.

 

Alla fine, però, si devono fermare.  
Scelgono un angolo di mondo dimenticato dall'universo, lontano dagli impianti industriali di Midgar e dal suo puzzo di metropoli. C'è tutto quello di cui hanno bisogno: un prato, dei fiori e un silenzio assoluto.  
Appena mette giù il cavalletto, Aeris corre in mezzo all'erba, ridendo. Sembra una specie in via d'estinzione che è finalmente riuscita a ritrovare il proprio habitat naturale.  
In mezzo a tutto quel verde, i suoi occhi brillano ancora di più del solito.

 

Stendono una tovaglia sul prato e mangiano senza fretta dei panini preparati da Elmyra. Aeris ci tiene a precisarlo prima che inizino il pranzo, come se la certezza di non essere artefice di un pasto potesse esserne garante di qualità.  
Parlano, ma c'è uno strano silenzio tra loro. Non è certo la prima volta che restano da soli, eppure questo è tutto un altro tipo di solitudine, che grava sulla testa di Cloud come una spada di Damocle pronta a staccarsi. Sono soli, ai margini del mondo, lontani da ogni problema; sono soli, e lei è bellissima, più bella del solito, e le sue labbra si curvano in un sorriso talmente dolce da equivalere per lui ad una coltellata. Sono soli, e Cloud dovrebbe fare qualcosa – perché quella giornata sembra essere stata cucita apposta come cornice a quel qualcosa – eppure non ci riesce, perché non sono davvero soli, e ci sono un milione di fantasmi tra loro, e il più spaventoso di tutti si chiama Zack.

 

Quando finiscono di mangiare, Aeris si stira pigramente, prima di lasciarsi cadere all'indietro sull'erba.  
Il silenzio è tanto fitto che riesce a sentire il ritmo regolare del suo respiro. Guarda il suo petto alzarsi e abbassarsi, sotto la giacca sbottonata. Lei intercetta il suo sguardo, e lui arrossisce, affrettandosi a fissarlo sul cielo terso come se fosse ancora estate. Un altro elemento perfetto a cornice di una situazione carica di imperfezioni.  
Aeris prende fiato, come se si stesse preparando ad un'immersione. Poi, senza aspettare che lui recuperi la faccia tosta per guardarla, comincia a parlare.

 

“Mi chiamo Aeris Gainsborough. Sono nata l'8 febbraio e ho ventidue anni. Sono stata adottata. Mio padre era uno scienziato, ma di lui non ricordo nulla; mia madre è morta quando ero una bambina. Il suo ultimo desiderio è stato quello di affidarmi ad Elmyra. Nonostante le voglia bene come se fosse la mia vera madre, sono cresciuta senza poter fare a meno di sentirmi fuori posto. Come se questa non fosse la vera vita che avrei dovuto vivere, ma fossi finita qui per sbaglio. Ciononostante, mi ritengo fortunata. Sono abbastanza soddisfatta della mia vita. Il mo sogno è aprire un negozio di fiori più grande, magari con qualche dipendente che mi aiuti, e trovarmi un bel ragazzo da sposare. Deve saper cucinare, però, visto che io sono una frana. Non mi dispiacerebbe avere dei figli, un giorno; chissà”.  
Sospira di nuovo, ma questa volta di sollievo. Come se si fosse tolta un gran peso e si sentisse decisamente più leggera.  
“Ecco, ora sai tutto di me” dice, alzando il capo con un sorriso. “Ora tocca a te, Cloud”.

 

Trattiene il respiro e si lascia cadere all'indietro sull'erba, come se il suo fosse un tuffo nel vuoto, nelle profondità spaventose dell'infinito senza faccia. Per qualche strana ragione, obbedisce al suo comando. Apre la bocca, e lascia che le parole ne escano a ruota libera.  
“Mi chiamo Cloud Strife. Sono nato a Nibelheim ventun anni fa. Il mio compleanno è il 19 agosto. Ho passato tutta la vita a prepararmi per l'esame di ammissione alla ShinRa, ma ho fallito” – il fallimento rotola fuori dalle sue labbra più facilmente del previsto; Aeris ha ragione a sospirare di sollievo – “Non ho avuto il coraggio di dirlo ai miei genitori e ai miei amici di Nibelheim. Non voglio che pensino che sono un fallito. Sono mesi che racconto loro di come vada alla grande l'università. Non gli ho neppure detto di Zack” – prende un altro respiro, perché gli serve ancora una spinta per arrivare fino in fondo – “Zack era il mio migliore amico ed è morto perché io sono un idiota. E io l'ho odiato perché lui ce l'aveva fatta e io no, e gli ho detto delle cose orribili, e lui è comunque morto per me, mentre io sono qui, anche se non me lo merito affatto”.  
_Con la sua ragazza_ , vorrebbe aggiungere. Ma quello è troppo anche per uno sfogo, e a dire tutta la verità, nient'altro che la verità, non riesce nemmeno così.

 

Si sente a corto di fiato.  
Gli sembra di essere stato muto fino ad allora, e di aver ritrovato la voce solo in quel momento. Per un momento non si riconosce, e si chiede quale sorta di incantesimo gli abbia gettato addosso Aeris.  
Lei ride. Imprevedibilmente e incomprensibilmente, davanti al suo sfogo a cuore aperto, ride.  
“Che pessimismo” dice. “Ti sembra questo l'atteggiamento da avere in compagnia di una bella ragazza?”  
Lui non dice nulla. Si tira di nuovo su a sedere, perché il momento delle confessioni è finito.  
Osserva la pendenza del prato, quando il viso di Aeris si insinua nel suo campo visivo.  
Lo bacia, svelta come un fulmine, accarezzandogli appena la nuca, come se avesse paura di vederlo ritrarsi spaventato nel giro di un istante. E, in quel momento, qualcosa scatta.

 

Si ritrova nuovamente disteso sull'erba, e c'è Aeris sotto di lui.  
Le sue labbra sanno di burro di cacao, e lui ne assapora ogni screpolatura, con una smania febbrile. Lei sospira, schiudendo la bocca per incontrare la sua lingua.  
Ha pensato spesso a come sarebbe stato baciare Aeris, ma non avrebbe mai creduto che sarebbe stato qualcosa di così poco delicato. C'è urgenza in ogni suo gesto, e in ogni sua risposta.  
Gli fa cadere la giacca a terra e insinua le dita sotto alla sua maglietta, saggiando la sua pelle troppo calda; sospira di nuovo.  
Lui la bacia sul collo, dietro l'orecchio, di nuovo sulle labbra, e lei sospira ancora e ancora, mentre i loro corpi premono così forte l'uno contro l'altro da rischiare di fondersi da un momento all'altro.  
Non pensava di poter desiderare qualcuno tanto intensamente.

 

Si staccano tanto brutalmente quanto si sono avvicinati.  
Cloud rotola su un fianco, a corto di fiato. Recupera la giacca a tentoni, più per bisogno di aggrapparsi a qualcosa che per reale esigenza: si sente ancora il corpo in fiamme.  
La guarda di sottecchi. Aeris ha il respiro affannato, mentre riallaccia bottoni della camicetta che lui neanche si è accorto di aver sbottonato.  
“Si sta facendo tardi” dice, quando ha finito di risistemarsi.  
Lui annuisce, e si rimettono in marcia nel giro di pochi minuti.  
Il viaggio di ritorno è tutto l'opposto di quello d'andata.

 

In un certo senso, è una liberazione. E' successo l'inevitabile, ciò che era previsto sin dall'inizio, scritto a caratteri cubitali tra gli spazi di “gita fuori porta”; eppure, si tratta di una liberazione che porta con sé tante altre spade pronte a cadere sulla sua testa.  
Aeris dice di avergli detto tutto di sé, ma Cloud ancora non sa quello che davvero importa: _Eri innamorata di Zack?_  E Zack, Zack era innamorato di lei? Quanto grave è il torto che sta commettendo? Ha bisogno di conoscerne le proporzioni per individuare un'espiazione adeguata.  
Neanche lui ha detto tutta la verità, in fin dei conti.

 

Si salutano sulla porta di casa di Aeris come tutte le altre sere, come se niente fosse successo. Lo invita a fermarsi per la cena, ma lui si sente stanco, e torna a casa.  
Ha bisogno di riflettere, ma la sua testa è annebbiata, sofferente, incapace di ragionare con efficacia.  
Non entrerò mai alla Shinra, in queste condizioni, pensa.  
All'una di notte si decide a cercare il termometro e scopre la causa della sua confusione.

 

Chiama Aeris nel primo pomeriggio del giorno dopo, in un raro momento di pausa tra tronconi di sonni – e sogni – sconnessi. Lei risponde al terzo squillo: sembra in perfetta forma.  
“Oh povero, ti ho fatto ammalare!” dice, e lui si chiede si stia prendendo la colpa perché l'idea della gita è stata sua, o perché è stata lei a togliergli la giacca e giocare con la sua pelle. Se ripensa al modo in cui ha risposto ai suoi baci, si sente ancora più febbricitante di quanto non sia; lei, però, non accenna a nulla di quanto avvenuto.  
“Scusa, non potrò accompagnarti a casa stasera” dice Cloud, tra un colpo di tosse e l'altro.  
“Non importa. Oggi ha riaperto il locale qui di fronte e c'è una nuova barista molto simpatica. Abbiamo chiacchierato un po' in pausa pranzo e magari posso provare a chiederle un passaggio. Altrimenti mi arrangio, non preoccuparti nemmeno!”  
“Chiamami quando arrivi a casa” non può fare a meno di borbottare lui, sentendosi un ragazzino sciocco.  
“Sissignore!” replica Aeris, ridendo. “E tu riposati, mi raccomando!”

 

Come promesso, Aeris lo chiama poco prima di cena. Capisce che ora sia solo quando risponde al telefono, perché ha passato il pomeriggio nelle stesse condizioni della mattina, alternando febbre, sonno e medicine.  
“Scusa, ti ho svegliato!” dice lei, sentendo la sua voce roca. “Comunque sono sana e salva, non ti devi preoccupare. Mi ha dato un passaggio Tifa, è proprio una ragazza gentile! Te la farò conoscere. Tu pensa a rimetterti in fretta, mi serve la mia guardia del corpo. Stai mangiando? Bevi abbastanza acqua? Se domani hai ancora la febbre alta, chiama il medico, mi raccomando”.  
Ancora nessun accenno a quanto successo durante la gita. Cloud arriva a chiedersi se non sia stato tutto un altro sonno sconnesso dettato dalla febbre, niente di realmente accaduto.  
Si riaddormenta subito dopo aver riattaccato, constatando che solo sua madre si era mai preoccupata tanto per lui. E' una bella sensazione.

 

 _Tifa._  
E' un nome che emerge dagli abissi dei suoi sonni febbricitanti non appena riacquista lucidità. Un nome che non sentiva da troppo tempo, e che è sicuro di aver sentito di nuovo la sera prima, pronunciato da Aeris durante una telefonata di cui ha ricordi troppo confusi. Non può essere, si deve trattare sicuramente di un'allucinazione. Deve averlo sognato.  
Tifa è Nibelheim. Tifa non c'entra nulla con Aeris, né con la sua vita a Midgar. Tifa crede che lui sia uno studente di successo della Shinra, e va bene così.  
Il senso di colpa fa brutti scherzi, specie quando si ha la febbre.

 

Si azzarda a mettere il naso fuori di casa solo altri due giorni dopo.  
In quel lasso di tempo, Aeris l'ha chiamato un altro paio di volte, per sapere come stava, senza mai fare accenno né a quanto successo tra loro, né a Tifa. E' sicuro di aver sognato la seconda cosa, mentre sulla prima ha dei dubbi: sente ancora il suo calore impresso a fuoco sulla pelle, come se la febbre avesse deciso di non abbandonarlo mai del tutto e lui fosse condannato a portarne addosso gli strascichi all'infinito – una febbre che si chiama Aeris.  
Prima di poter andare da lei, a riprendere il suo ruolo di guardia del corpo, lo aspetta il rientro a lavoro. Sente il corpo sfiancato dai giorni di malattia, eppure deve farsi forza per riprendere con le consegne, perché i soldi scarseggiano e lui ha saltato già troppi pasti.  
Conta i secondi che lo separano dalla fine del suo turno. Vuole guardare nei suoi occhi, e leggervi se davvero è stato tutto un sogno oppure no.

 

“Bentornato tra i vivi!”  
Indossa una sciarpa rosa attorno al collo, ma nella sua voce non c'è traccia della minima raucedine. A quanto pare, nonostante il fisico minuto, Aeris ha decisamente più anticorpi di lui.  
Lo saluta dalla porta del chiosco, come ogni giorno. Come se non fosse successo nulla.  
I passi che muove verso di lei sono incerti, instabili. Gli sembra di camminare su una lastra di ghiaccio pronta a spezzarsi da un momento all'altro.  
Poi, proprio mentre è a metà strada tra l'ingresso del chiosco e il cortile del bar, Aeris sorride a qualcuno dietro alla sua spalle; e da quel sorriso capisce.  
“Cloud?”  
Sei il cattivo tempismo fosse una disciplina, Cloud Strife sarebbe il detentore del titolo mondiale.

 

Dev'essere buffo da vedere, in un certo senso.  
Eccolo lì, traballante in tutta la sua debolezza, a metà strada tra presente e passato, equamente distante dalle due donne che avrebbe voluto ma non ha potuto avere; un'altra scena da film, così irreale che per un attimo gli viene da ridere.  
Invece è tutto reale. Tifa, che lo guarda con i begli occhi scuri spalancati, è terribilmente reale. La sua voce, che scandisce un'altra volta il suo nome, è dolorosamente reale.  
“Cloud”.  
Sento lo sguardo di Aeris trafiggergli la schiena.  
“Tifa” fa eco lui, perché non sa cos'altro dire.  
E' tutto sbagliato.

 

Non si abbracciano; abbracciarsi non è da loro, non lo è mai stato. Continua a guardarsi senza dire niente, e Cloud pensa che fa freddo. Per un attimo si chiede se la febbre sia già tornato, ma poi capisce che probabilmente è tutto nella sua testa; si sente così perché quella scena è da rifare in ogni sua angolazione.  
Tifa dovrebbe essere a Nibelheim. Non erano questi i termini della promessa.  
_“Quando ti sarai laureato alla Shinra, mi trasferirò anch'io a Midgar”_. Ma Tifa ora è a Midgar, proprio lì davanti ai suoi occhi, e Cloud alla Shinra neppure è entrato.  
Non dovevano esserci testimoni del suo fallimento, e invece lei è lì, e lo guarda, ancora e ancora – lei che per ultima avrebbe dovuto vederlo fallire.

 

Le spiegazioni che seguono sono confuse, quasi gli scivolano addosso.  
A quanto pare si conoscono tutti – lui e Tifa, lei e Aeris, lui e Aeris. A quanto pare Tifa si è trasferita a Midgar perché a Nibelheim il lavoro scarseggia, e un conoscente di un suo conoscente era un conoscente del vecchio gestore del bar, e così ha ottenuto il posto ed eccola qui.  
“Non ti ho detto niente perché volevo farti una sorpresa. Visto che il Seventh Heaven è proprio a due passi della Shinra, ero sicura che saresti passato qui davanti e ti saresti stupito di trovarmi. Però è passato qualche giorno e non ti ho visto, neppure fuori dall'università”.  
Ecco il momento critico in cui cadono tutti i veli, tutti gli inganni. Cloud si trova la gola secca, a corto di bugie: non è mai stato bravo a mentire – era Zack quello con la faccia tosta, Zack, Zack e ancora Zack.

 

“Cloud è stato malato in questi giorni. Si è preso una brutta influenza e non è venuto neanche qui al lavoro”.  
E' Aeris a mentire per lui, a reggergli il gioco. E' Aeris ad avere la prontezza di riflessi di coprirlo in tempo, quando lui non sa fare altro che restare immobile ad aspettare la fine.  
“Sai, Cloud fa un sacco di lavoretti per mantenersi; si è stressato molto da quando i corsi sono cominciati, perché stare dietro a tutto è davvero complicato. A volte si trova costretto a saltare le lezioni per colpa del lavoro. Confesso di schiavizzarlo io stessa, ora che le consegne si sono fatte così frequenti”.  
Tifa annuisce, mentre i suoi occhi soppesano ogni parola, misurando la distanza tra Cloud e Aerith, tra Cloud e lei.  
“E il tuo coinquilino Zack?” chiede poi. E a questa domanda, più ancora che alla precedente, Cloud non riesce a rispondere.

 

Una volta Zack era tornato con lui a Nibelheim per le vacanze, per conoscere la famiglia dell'amico con cui divideva ogni istante della propria vita a Midgar. Ovviamente era piaciuto a tutti, Tifa compresa.  
Senza accorgersene, Cloud si volta verso Aeris, in una muta preghiera.  
Gli sembra di vederla annuire, quasi impercettibilmente.  
“Zack è da poco partito per un progetto di scambio di studenti con Wutai. Starà via un intero semestre; credo che si stia divertendo un mondo, le cose da fare laggiù non mancano”.  
Tifa annuisce ancora. Chissà quanto ancora reggerà il loro castello di bugie.

 

“Ti sarò sembrata una bugiarda patentata” dice poi Aeris, per spezzare il silenzio sulla via del ritorno a casa.  
Cloud non dice niente; ha troppe cose per la testa.  
“La verità è che, quando vivi nei bassifondi, impari a dire qualche piccola bugia per sopravvivere. Come inventarsi amiche che non esistono per convincere tua madre a lasciarti uscire la sera, magari con un ragazzo”.  
_Con Zack?_ , vorrebbe chiedere. Il sogno di Zack era studiare almeno un semestre a Wutai, lo progettava da anni; quanti altri sogni si sono scambiati lui e Aeris? Vorrebbe domandare anche quello, ma nominare Zack è diventato ancora più difficile, se possibile, ora che sulla scena è comparsa Tifa. Così sta zitto, continuando a camminare per le vie buie strascicando un poco i piedi per terra; stranamente, tace anche Aeris.

 

Aeris spezza il silenzio solo quando il portone di casa sua compare nel loro campo visivo.  
“Senti, Cloud...” dice, e la sua voce ha una strana inflessione meditabonda. Senza guardarlo negli occhi, gli parla per la prima volta senza l'ombra del solito sorriso rilassato sulle labbra. Persino al funerale di Zack sorrideva; ora no.  
“Senti, Cloud” ripete. “Tifa è la tua ragazza?”  
Lui trattiene il fiato per un istante. Si domanda se lo stia facendo anche lei.  
“No” risponde. Non dice che ha passato gran parte della sua vita a desiderare che lo fosse; non è necessario.  
“Mmh” mormora Aeris. Poi scrolla le spalle, e rialza il suo sguardo da gatta, rimasto già troppo al lungo fisso sul marciapiede sporco. “Allora suppongo che vada bene così”, dice.  
Cloud non le chiede nulla. Lei non gli chiede nient'altro. Ogni riferimento alla loro gita fuori porta viene messo da parte, spodestato da nuove preoccupazioni.  
Si salutano come ogni altra sera, anche se sembra tutto diverso.

 

Passano i giorni.  
Cloud cerca di portare avanti la strana routine a cui si stava per abituare, ma cerca al contempo di evitare il più possibile Tifa. Non riuscirebbe a reggere il suo sguardo e a mentirle; non riuscirebbe a leggere nei suoi occhi caldi tutta la sua delusione.  
Aeris si comporta come se nulla fosse, anello di congiunzione tra di loro, che sono sempre stati così vicini e lontani al tempo stesso. Attraversa il cortile da lei a lui, da lui a lei. Gli regge il gioco, con l'incrollabile sorriso di tutti i giorni, che non vacilla neppure quando parla di Zack come se fosse ancora vivo.  
Quando sono soli, però, sempre più spesso si fa silenziosa. Non riescono più a camminare paralleli come prima; è tutto più difficile.

 

Passano i giorni.  
“Senti, Cloud” dice Aeris, lui sa che sta per arrivare una domanda importante; così si prepara all'urto.  
“Credo che dovresti parlare con Tifa” continua, infatti. Cloud non dice niente, e lei va avanti: “Sai, io e lei stiamo diventando piuttosto amiche. E' una ragazza d'oro, mi ha persino trovato un lavoretto come cameriera a Capodanno al Seventh Heaven, quando le ho detto che volevo arrotondare i guadagni. Non mi va di mentirle, ma non devo essere io a dirle la verità”.  
Non fa una piega. Aeris ha perfettamente ragione, e lui sa che è meschino chiederle di continuare a raccontare bugie solo perché lui non ha il coraggio di dire la verità.  
“E poi...” riprende, infilando la chiave nella toppa della porta di casa. “Tra poco sarà Natale. Non è bello trascorrere il Natale senza riuscire a guardarsi negli occhi, non trovi?”

 

E così è questa la scadenza che implicitamente gli dà: entro Natale, deve risolvere tutto. Aeris è magnanima: è più di quanto si meriti.  
Comincia a pensare alle parole da usare. Ogni sera, tornato a casa, fissa il soffitto e compone frasi con le quali rivelarsi a Tifa come il fallito che è.  
Non era questo l'epilogo che voleva. Ripensa a tutti gli anni passati a guardarla, al suo disperato bisogno di far colpo su di lei; l'idea di dedicare la sua vita alla Shinra era nata anche per questo, in fondo.  
Eppure, quei ricordi gli sembrano terribilmente lontani. Sono passati tre anni da quando ha lasciato Nibelheim per le scuole di preparazione di Midgar, e sente che quel tempo l'ha rimodellato in un individuo diverso da quello che era in partenza e ancor più diverso da quello che voleva essere.

 

Alla fine trova il coraggio di scriverle un messaggio.  
_“Possiamo vederci? Dovrei parlarti”._  
Tifa dice _okay_ , e non fa domande. Non è mai stato da lei fare domande. Gli indica un bar dove incontrarsi prima che cominci il suo turno al Seventh Heaven, e lì si vedono.  
All'inizio parla solo la cameriera, che segna sul block notes due cioccolate calde. Tifa, a differenza di Aeris, è più incline ai silenzi che alle chiacchiere indefesse, e Cloud ancora fatica a mettere insieme le parole.  
Sta per aprire bocca, ma la cameriera tronca sul nascere la sua confessione, servendo loro l'ordine.  
Tifa aspetta paziente, girando lo zucchero con gesti lenti, finché lui non capisce che l'ha fatta aspettare abbastanza.

 

Glielo dice nel più schietto dei modi, alla fine.  
“Non sono entrato alla Shinra” sputa, tutto d'un fiato, e lei non si scompone.  
“Lo so”, dice. Abbozza un sorriso, mentre Cloud dissimula la sorpresa bevendo un sorso di cioccolata.  
“Sono andata a cercarti all'università” spiega, “ma non ti ho trovato. Ho chiesto di te, ma nessuno ti aveva mai visto. Ero quasi sicura fosse così”.  
“Ma non hai detto niente” ribatte Cloud “anche se ti ho mentito”.  
“No” Il sorriso di Tifa si fa, se possibile, ancora più dolce. “Aspettavo che fossi pronto a dirmelo”.

 

Potrebbe finirla qui.  
Il rospo l'ha sputato, e Tifa è ancora davanti a lui, e ancora fa sfoggio del sorriso che nel corso degli anni ha fatto mancare tanti battiti al suo cuore. Potrebbe tornare a parlare del più o del meno con la coscienza meno sporca; eppure, sa di non poterlo fare. Perché c'è ancora una cosa che deve dirle, una bugia che deve svelare. E, contro ogni previsione, questo annuncio si rivela ancora più ostico. Sono passati mesi, ormai, ma non l'ha ancora completamente accettato.  
“Zack non è a Wutai” dice. Si conficca le unghie nel palmo per andare avanti. “Zack è morto”.

 

Questo, invece, Tifa proprio non lo immaginava.  
Vede i suoi occhi sgranarsi per lo shock. Si copre involontariamente la bocca con una mano, muta.  
“C'è stato un incidente...” prova a spiegare Cloud. “Stavo per essere investito, ma lui... Lui...”  
Non riesce ad arricchire il quadro di altri dettagli; non serve.  
Tifa allunga la mano verso di lui. Le loro dita si incontrano a metà del tavolo, e lei gli stringe forte la mano, come a dirgli:  _sono qui. Non c'ero, ma ora sono qui._  
Poi comincia a piangere, in silenzio, e piange tutte le lacrime che gli occhi asciutti di Cloud e Aeris non hanno versato al funerale.

 

Da quel momento, il clima si fa più disteso.  
“Bravo!” gli dice Aeris, elargendogli una generosa pacca sulla spalla, quando le racconta di aver detto tutto a Tifa. “Mi sento molto più leggera. Anche tu, vero?”  
In effetti è così. Cloud si sente un peso in meno sulle spalle, anche se le sue idee sono ancora ben lontane dall'essere chiare.  
Si sente come bloccato a un crocevia. La strada che porta a Tifa è ora accessibile, mentre su quella che si snoda in direzione di Aeris giacciono ancora i detriti noti con il nome di Zack; se volesse, ora, potrebbe incamminarsi verso Tifa a passi lenti e misurati. Però non ci riesce: dubbi che l'adolescente di Nibelheim non avrebbe mai avuto lo tengono inchiodato al crocevia, in una logorante situazione di stallo.

 

Passano un Natale stranissimo.  
Cloud, per ovvi motivi, non torna a casa; Tifa neppure, visto che i soldi ancora scarseggiano e non è passato poi molto da quando ha lasciato Nibelheim. Così, Aeris li invita entrambi a casa sua, ed eccoli seduti tutti attorno al tacchino al forno preparato da sua madre.  
Nonostante la situazione sia quanto mai surreale, la giornata fila via senza imbarazzo, tra portate abbondanti e programmi TV di sottofondo.  
C'è un momento, tra il primo e il secondo, in cui Cloud pensa a Zack, e allo scorso Natale che avevano trascorso insieme mangiando porcherie sul divano, e la nostalgia è così forte da fargli male. Accanto a Elmyra, c'è una sedia vuota che sembra aspettare proprio lui.  
La vita è ingiusta.

 

Si scambiano i regali dopo il dessert.  
Cloud ha comprato per Tifa un paio di orecchini e per Aeris una coppia di bracciali; Zack gli ha insegnato che, a regalare un gioiello a una ragazza, si va sempre sul sicuro. Sembrano entrambe gradire, anche se lui si sente un po' strano, un po' doppiogiochista.  
Tifa gli regala un libro di astrofisica. Le stelle sono sempre stata la sua passione, e questo era il ramo in cui voleva specializzarsi alla Shinra: è il suo modo per dirgli di non arrendersi.  
Il pacchetto di Aeris, invece, contiene una sciarpa blu a quadri.  
“Per evitare che ti prenda altri accidenti durante le tue gite in moto” spiega lei, strizzandogli l'occhio, e lui arrossisce, perché all'espressione  _gita in moto_  ormai collega molto – forse troppo – di più.  
Passano il resto della giornata a fare giochi da tavolo e mangiare cioccolatini. Contro ogni previsione, non sono un gruppo poi così mal assortito.

 

Aeris tiene il chiosco aperto anche durante le vacanze di Natale, nonostante i clienti siano pochi e il freddo impietoso. Ha le dita screpolate per le ore passate a curare i fiori, a discapito delle intemperie, e Cloud, che non ha nulla da fare, dato che la ditta per cui lavora è chiusa per ferie, e bighellona tra il chiosco e il Seventh Heaven, pensa che forse avrebbe dovuto regalarle dei guanti.  
Eppure sembra aver apprezzato i bracciali: li porta ogni giorno, non importa quali abiti indossi.  
Anche in quel momento, sotto la lana del maglione color crema, Cloud li sente tintinnare ad ogni vaso spostato.  
“Domani sera sarai a farci compagnia al Seventh Heaven, vero?” chiede, e lui si ricorda che, per l'ultimo dell'anno, anche lei servirà ai tavoli con Tifa.  
“Certo” risponde. Dove altro potrebbe essere, altrimenti?

 

Quando arriva al Seventh Heaven, la sera del 31 dicembre, il locale è già quasi pieno. Tifa lo guida allo sgabello che gli ha tenuto da parte e lì, sotto lo sguardo severo di Barret, il proprietario, Cloud ordina il suo primo drink – perché, testuali parole, “Sarai anche amico delle ragazze, ma non ti sognare di occupare un posto con il tuo culo secco senza consumare nulla!”.  
Aeris gli spunta alle spalle mentre sta girando il ghiaccio nel bicchiere. Capisce che è lei prima ancora di voltarsi, perché profuma di fiori anche se intenta a svolgere un'attività diversa dal solito.  
“Ciao” gli dice, sfiorandogli un braccio. Per la serata si è truccata e i suoi occhi sembrano brillare più del solito. Presto vola via verso un altro tavolo, in un fruscio di nastri rossi e dorati, lasciandosi dietro una risata allegra.

 

Tifa e Aeris formano una bella squadra.  
Si dividono i tavoli equamente, e altrettanto equamente si alternano a tenergli compagnia nei momenti liberi – per tutto il resto del tempo c'è Barret che prepara drink davanti a lui, Barret che gli fa un po' paura nonostante Tifa lo descriva come un uomo d'oro.  
Ogni tanto, Cloud le scopre in un angolo, a parlare tra loro. _“Le donne che complottano sono pericolose”_ , diceva sempre Zack. Gli sembra di averlo lì, sullo sgabello vicino al suo, a ripetergli frasi dal suo manuale di vita che Cloud negli anni ha imparato a memoria; ma Zack è morto, e delle sue parole resta solo l'eco. Accanto a lui è seduto un trentenne scorbutico, che tiene tra le labbra una sigaretta spenta – “Guai a te se la accendi”, gli ricorda Barret.

 

A dieci secondi dalla mezzanotte, le luci si abbassano e comincia il conto alla rovescia.  
Tifa è in piedi davanti a lui, con il grembiule stretto attorno alla vita e il suo solito sorriso dolce sulle labbra. Basterebbero due passi, per essere da lei.  
Aeris, invece, non si vede da nessuna parte. Quando scocca l'anno nuovo, lui ancora la sta cercando con lo sguardo, senza successo.  
“Buon anno, Cloud” dice Tifa, dal suo metro e mezzo di distanza.  
“Buon anno”, risponde lui, dallo stesso metro e mezzo di distanza.  
Basterebbero due passi, ma Cloud ha perso ogni possibilità di compierli nel momento in cui ha incontrato a un funerale una ragazza vestita di rosa.

 

Aeris ricompare magicamente qualche minuto dopo, quando l'attività di lavoro è già ripresa. Gli strizza l'occhio da lontano, quando si accorge che la sta guardando.  
Cloud continua a girare il ghiaccio nel drink di turno, finché non arrivano le quattro e il locale si svuota anche dell'ultimo cliente. Si propone di dare una mano a pulire i tavoli, e Barret risponde con un laconico: “Guarda che non ti pago”.  
E' stato un capodanno strano, pensa, mentre passa lo straccio sul bancone. E pensare che è perfettamente sobrio: ha accumulato un cinquantone di conto, ma non ha ingerito una sola goccia di alcol. Dall'incidente di Zack, non ci è più riuscito.

 

“Come mai sei ancora qui?”  
Aeris sparecchia al tavolo accanto a quello che sta pulendo lui, vispa come se fossero ancora le sei del pomeriggio.  
“Non stai crollando dal sonno?” aggiunge.  
In effetti sta aiutando a sistemare con il ritmo di due sbadigli al minuto, ma scrolla comunque le spalle.  
“Tu non devi tornare a casa?”  
Lei sgrana gli occhi, quegli occhi ornati di brillantini che sembrano più verdi del solito, due fari di smeraldo nella penombra della prima notte dell'anno; poi sorride, un sorriso pieno e totale, ben diverso da quelli esibiti ad ogni tavolo per tutta la serata.  
“Mi hai aspettata” dice, e la sua voce è colma tanto di sorpresa quanto di gioia.

 

“Capisco” dice Tifa, sulla soglia del locale. “In effetti è molto tardi”.  
“A te serve un passaggio?” le chiede Cloud. Non vuole ferirla.  
“No, sai che sono a due passi da casa. E poi ho la macchina” sorride lei. “Ma grazie per averlo chiesto”.  
Lui annuisce. Saluta Barret, che alla fine gli fa lo sconto per aver dato una mano. Poi si gira verso Aeris.  
“Andiamo in moto”.  
Lei si stringe la giacca addosso e sorride.

 

Come l'altra volta, Aeris gli allaccia le braccia attorno alla vita, mentre il vento le scuote i capelli ancora ornati di nastri; questa volta, però, il viaggio dura molto meno. Non ha neanche il tempo di abituarsi al suo calore, che già deve abbassare il cavalletto della moto, di fronte al portone di casa sua. Il tragitto che di solito compiono a piedi diventa troppo breve con l'ausilio dei mezzi.  
“Grazie del passaggio” dice lei, ferma davanti al portone.  
Qualcuno lancia un petardo, non molto lontano da loro, anche se è ancora troppo buio per capire esattamente da dove provenga lo scoppio.  
Aeris giocherella con le chiavi di casa; c'è un metro di distanza, tra di loro, e ci sono ancora troppi ostacoli perché Cloud possa coprire quel tragitto.  
“Buon anno, Cloud” dice infine lei, e gli sfiora la guancia con le labbra, leggera come una farfalla. Un bacio cauto, circospetto, ben diverso dal pomeriggio irreale in campagna.  
“Buon anno” risponde lui. Ed è come se la mezzanotte fosse arrivata solo in quel momento, alle cinque del mattino, in quel vicolo nei bassifondi dove tirano petardi.

 

La lettera gli arriva l'otto gennaio.  
La sua prima reazione nel trovare una busta con il logo della Shinra nella sua cassetta delle lettere è pensare che ci sia un errore, che sia per Zack; ma il nome del destinatario è proprio il suo, così la scarta, senza sapere bene che cosa pensare.  
Quando finisce di leggere la lettera, ancora non sa cosa pensare, né come sentirsi.  
_Ripescato_ , dice la Shinra.  _Ripescato per il secondo semestre._  
Cloud sa che dietro quella parola – ripescato – c'è il banco lasciato vuoto da Zack. Anno nuovo, vecchia vita: è ancora l'usurpatore di sempre.

 

Lo dice prima a Tifa, perché è più facile. Sa che sarà felice, sa che non lo giudicherà, perché non l'ha giudicato neppure quando ha dato il peggio di sé, ed infatti è così: in uno slancio di gioia, addirittura lo abbraccia, per la prima volta senza l'imbarazzo di una vita a dividerli e renderli impacciati. Gli fa i complimenti, come se davvero avesse qualche merito in tutta la faccenda. Ecco che il cerchio si chiude, eccolo arrivato finalmente al punto di arrivo a cui mirava da una vita.

 

Zack è morto perché Cloud non aveva nulla e non riusciva ad accettare di non avere nulla. Ora Cloud ha tutto quello che avrebbe voluto avere in quella maledetta sera passata ad ubriacarsi e lamentarsi: è entrato alla Shinra, può smetterla di mentire a genitori ed amici, può finalmente rispettare i termini della vecchia promessa fatta a Tifa. Eppure, non è per niente soddisfatto: non solo perché sente di aver preso ingiustamente possesso della vita di Zack, ma perché, in quei mesi, i suoi desideri sono cambiati. E ciò che vuole disperatamente in quel momento è un altro tassello della vita del suo migliore amico.

 

Si prende qualche minuto per osservarla da lontano, senza esser visto. Potrebbe andare avanti all'infinito, a guardarla sorridere, gesticolare e sistemarsi i capelli, mentre serve gli ultimi clienti della giornata. Poi, quando esce per abbassare la serranda e lo vede, finalmente sorride a lui, proprio a lui, ed è una stoccata al cuore come ogni volta.  
Mentre gira la chiave nel lucchetto per chiudere il chiosco, comincia a piovere.  
“Aeris...Hai un ombrello?”  
Lei fa una smorfia di diniego, mentre la pioggia si trasforma in un vero e proprio acquazzone.

 

Ci sono tre suoni, nella testa di Cloud, che mettono a tacere il via vai serale del centro di Midgar: il rumore delle gocce di pioggia, che gli scorre incessantemente addosso, il tintinnio dei bracciali di Aeris, e la sua risata argentina.  
La tiene per mano, mentre corrono lunga la strada in direzione del suo appartamento; per un attimo si sente libero da ogni vincolo come durante il lungo viaggio in moto di qualche mese prima, ma, anche questa volta, deve fermarsi.  
Salgono le scale del suo condominio lasciando impronte gocciolanti sui gradini. Prima di entrare in casa, Aeris si strizza i capelli, completamente fradici.  
“Beh, per fortuna almeno casa tua era vicina” commenta.

 

Gli chiede se può farsi una doccia calda, e dal modo in cui si dirige senza esitazioni verso il bagno, Cloud capisce che è già stata nel suo appartamento. Non è un fatto così strano, che Zack si sia portato una ragazza a casa; credeva di averlo già messo in conto, credeva di essere immune a quel pensiero – e invece non è così.  
Mentre si libera dei suoi abiti bagnati e si asciuga alla bella e meglio con un asciugamano, mentre ascolta il getto della doccia che accarezza il corpo nudo di Aeris, mentre cerca tra i suoi vestiti qualcosa da prestarle, Cloud costruisce, demolisce e ricostruisce scenari in cui Zack fa l'amore con lei nella sua stanza, quella stessa stanza in cui ora a stento lui riesce a mettere piede; quelle immagini gli fanno male, anche se sa di non aver nessun diritto per soffrirne.

 

Le lascia una maglia sul calorifero fuori dal bagno e un paio di pantofole decisamente troppo grosse per lei davanti alla porta; poi si ritira in cucina, per lasciarle il suo spazio e per fingere di essere un buon padrone di casa. Non ha molto da offrire, così alla fine prepara un tè caldo – sa che ad Aeris piace.  
“Ho messo i miei vestiti ad asciugarsi sul calorifero” dice lei, dalla sala. Quando la raggiunge, con due tazze fumanti tra le mani, la trova rannicchiata sul divano, con indosso la sua vecchia felpa grigia che le lascia scoperte le gambe. Accetta la tazza con un sorriso di gratitudine, dopo essersi sistemata in grembo il plaid a quadri che giaceva abbandonato su un bracciolo.

 

Aeris soffia sul tè caldo, e Cloud la guarda: ha i capelli umidi e arruffati e, nella penombra della sala, i suoi occhi sembrano brillare di vita propria. In quel momento, con indosso i suoi vestiti e nient'altro, gli sembra la cosa più desiderabile che abbia mai visto.  
Vorrebbe poterla stringere a sé come in quel pomeriggio d'autunno in cui sono rimasti distesi sull'erba a baciarsi e accarezzarsi, incuranti del freddo, ma tutto ciò che riesce a fare con la porta della camera di Zack proprio di fronte a loro è sedersi accanto a lei sul divano.  
Restano in silenzio, mentre oltre la finestra la pioggia continua a cadere fitta, unico sottofondo ai loro respiri. A un certo punto, dopo aver finito da un po' di bere il suo tè, Aeris abbandona la testa contro la sua spalla, e resta ferma, con lo sguardo fisso davanti sé – sta forse guardando la stanza di Zack?  
Averla tanto vicina lo pone in uno stato di profonda tensione. Sa che basterebbe il più impercettibile dei movimenti a far scattare in lui la stessa brama che la prima volta l'ha quasi consumato; per questo si premura di restare perfettamente immobile.

 

La ama.  
Pensare di tornare ad essere il Cloud che era prima di incontrarla è semplicemente impossibile; Aeris, ormai, è il parametro che definisce il suo essere. Tutto ciò che contava per lui una volta ora è solo una macchia sullo sfondo del sentimento totalizzante e devastante che nutre per lei.  
La ama, e non c'è possibilità di ritorno. Lo sa da tanto tempo, ma è la prima volta che lo ammette a sé stesso: in un certo senso, si sente più leggero.

 

“Sono entrato alla Shinra” dice, a un certo punto. Sputare il rospo è più facile del previsto, e lui si scopre affamato di parole, tanto sue quanto di Aeris. “Più che entrato, sono stato ripescato”.  
Lei, però, non dice niente. Resta in silenzio, perché ora, finalmente, il turno di parola spetta a Cloud.  
“Ho invidiato tanto Zack per avercela fatta quando io non ci ero riuscito, e ora eccomi qui, a riempire il posto che ha lasciato vuoto per colpa mia, proprio come ho fatto con tante altre cose. Non ti sembra tremendo, che io continui a trarre benefici dalla sua morte?” Aeris non risponde, e lui lascia uscire in modo definitivo anche la confessione che ha trattenuto per tanto tempo. “Gli sto rubando la vita, pezzo per pezzo, e la cosa peggiore è che non ne sono ancora sazio”.

 

Si volta a guardarla, perché è lei che vuole, come se ne andasse della sua stessa vita, e quello è il desiderio che più lo fa sentire in colpa. Gli occhi verdi di Aeris sono seri e attenti a pochi centimetri da lui, e Cloud vorrebbe poterla baciare senza dover pensare a niente.  
Lei sospira, staccandosi lentamente dalla sua spalla.  
“Cloud, prova a pensare per un attimo che Zack sia ancora vivo” dice. Scandisce le parole lentamente, con la pazienza di una madre. “Partiamo dal principio: il part time come fattorino. Sicuramente, una volta entrato alla Shinra, l'avrebbe mollato per seguire le lezioni; altrettanto sicuramente, ti avrebbe raccomandato senza esitazione per il posto. Conclusione: non gli hai rubato niente”.

“Numero due” riprende, alzando indice e medio per tenere il conto, “il ripescaggio alla Shinra: nulla ti dice che non saresti stato ripescato lo stesso, se Zack fosse vivo. Sulla lettera che ti è arrivata c'è scritto forse " _ammesso per rimpiazzare il defunto Zack Fair"_? Non credo proprio. Inoltre, anche se così non fosse stato, saresti quasi sicuramente entrato il prossimo anno. Il verdetto è: non colpevole, signor giudice!”  
Reclina il capo all'indietro, sotto lo sguardo stranito di Cloud. Gli occhi di Aeris si fissano per qualche istante di silenzio sul lampadario spento; poi prende fiato, come durante la loro gita in campagna, e alza anche l'anulare.

 

“Stare con Zack era davvero divertente” dice, e Cloud trattiene il respiro, perché questa è la risposta alla domanda che ha sempre voluto farle senza mai averne il coraggio. “Lui era un tipo divertente: aveva sempre una storia per tutto, e sembrava a suo agio in ogni situazione. Mi faceva ridere di gusto già cinque minuti dopo esserci incontrati” Aeris ridacchia, come se fosse ancora lì con Zack, nella cornice del loro primo incontro che solo lei conosce. “Però, sai, Zack era un vero cascamorto! Era innamorato del genere femminile e non perdeva occasione di dimostrarlo. Un giorno stava con me, ma probabilmente il giorno dopo era già con un'altra ragazza: lo sapevo bene, e lui sapeva che lo sapevo, e ci andava bene così, perché era estate e insieme ci divertivamo”.

 

“Se Zack fosse vivo...” ripete, per l'ennesima volta, e suona quasi come una formula magica “io e te ci conosceremmo comunque, Cloud. Tu eri il suo migliore amico, io uscivo con lui: era solo questione di tempo prima che ci incontrassimo. Quindi la domanda è questa: credi davvero che cambierebbe qualcosa, in quel caso?”  
Per un attimo immagina che sia davvero così: Zack che, durante le prime settimane di lezioni, una sera gli presenta Aeris. Lei che gli sorride, come gli ha sorriso la prima volta al cimitero; lui che la osserva in silenzio, attratto a ogni sguardo di più dai suoi occhi magnetici. I giorni che passano, le scuse trovate per vederla di nuovo, i nomi dei fiori che impara mentre la studia – la risposta è lampante.

 

“Per mio conto”, riprende lei, “posso dirti che i miei sentimenti sarebbero esattamente gli stessi. Io e Zack ci saremmo lasciati prima o poi, per un motivo o per l'altro – era messo in conto da entrambi – e quel motivo avresti potuto benissimo essere tu. Certo, mi sono avvicinata a te al funerale di Zack perché sapevo che eri il suo migliore amico, ma la sua morte non ha nulla a che fare con quello che provo per te: sono fermamente convinta che mi sarei innamorata di te in qualsiasi momento, in qualsiasi circostanza. Perciò, se questo può considerarsi il punto numero tre, può ritenerti sollevato anche da questo tormento”.

 

E' stranito.  
Non capisce quale sia la sensazione esatta che sta provando in quel momento, ma sa che era da tanto, tantissimo tempo che non si sentiva così. Forse si tratta di semplice sollievo: forse, per la prima volta dalla morte di Zack, si sente di nuovo leggero. Forse è soltanto felice, solo che non ricordava come fosse esserlo senza sentirsi incredibilmente in colpa.  
“Ehi” gli dice Aeris, sorridendo, “sarebbe carino che anche tu parlassi, ora, dato che incidentalmente, tra le altre cose, ho anche detto che ti amo”.

 

Si volta verso di lei, e Aeris smette di sorridere.  
Dal modo in cui la guarda, lo sa, ha già capito tutto quello che le deve dire. In silenzio, Cloud la osserva per la prima volta senza sensi di colpa, senza inibizioni; lei resta immobile, docile, e ugualmente lo guarda.  
Non hanno fretta. Respirano piano, sempre più vicini l'uno all'altra. Aeris chiude gli occhi solo quando lui le posa una mano sulla guancia, scostandole i capelli umidi. Prima di baciarla, Cloud pensa che le sue ciglia nere e curve sembrano quelle di una bambola.

 

E' un bacio diverso, questa volta; certo, Cloud sente di nuovo un nodo stringergli lo stomaco nel momento esatto in cui la sfiora, ma si impone di non avere fretta, perché ora hanno dalla loro parte tutto il tempo del mondo, non più solo il breve intervallo di una fuga.  
Assapora piano le sue labbra, e lei fa lo stesso, accarezzandogli la nuca come quando nel prato l'ha baciato a tradimento.  
La coperta che Aeris teneva in grembo finisce a terra, nel momento in cui lei si sporge verso di lui e le loro ginocchia si sfiorano.

 

Il tempo si ferma. Il rumore della pioggia, che ancora cade incessante, cancella lo scorrere dei secondi.  
Le loro lingue si cercano, si incontrano, si cercano ancora; bacio dopo bacio, si studiano a vicenda, con voluta lentezza, e Cloud si sente consumare da un calore che pare liquefarlo progressivamente dall'interno, con costanza.  
Aeris si lascia scivolare all'indietro sul divano, attirandolo a sé. Lui fa scorrere le mani sulle sue gambe nude, saggiando la morbidezza della sua pelle. Ogni volta che la sfiora, cresce il desiderio di scoprire nuove regioni del suo corpo; insinua le dita sotto la la felpa che le ha prestato, accarezzandole i fianchi, la pancia, lo sterno. Tornando indietro incontra l'elastico dei suoi slip, e Aeris sospira piano contro la sua bocca.

 

Quando il suo cellulare prende a vibrare con insistenza sul tavolino, Aeris si lascia andare a una smorfia di disappunto. Prova ad ignorarlo, accarezzando la schiena nuda di Cloud, ma alla fine si arrende e allunga una mano per afferrarlo.  
“Ehi, mamma!” trilla, sforzandosi di tenere neutra la voce. “Sono già le nove?” esclama poi incredula, allontanando il telefono dall'orecchio per controllare l'ora sul display. “Scusa, non me ne ero accorta” ride, e posa un bacio silenzioso sulla spalla di Cloud, prima di cominciare ad accampare scuse con cui dissimulare il vero motivo per cui ha perso il conto del tempo. “Poi torno, non preoccuparti”, conclude. “Sì, cioè no, non devo cenare. Dai, mamma, tranquilla! A dopo, davvero”.

 

“Ti porto a casa” dice Cloud, recuperando la maglia dall'angolo del divano.  
“Oh no”. Preme piano le labbra sulle sue. “No, no”.  
Lui ride, stupendosi per primo di quanto leggera sia la sua risata.  
“Sì, invece” fa appello a tutto il suo autocontrollo, mentre Aeris passa a baciargli il collo. “Riprendiamo la prossima volta. Non c'è nessuna fretta”.  
L'ultima frase le strappa un sorriso, e la fa capitolare.  
“Okaaay” cantilena. “Vado a vedere se i miei vestiti si sono asciugati almeno un po'”.  
Si alza e si incammina a piedi nudi verso il bagno, ma a metà strada torna indietro, come accortasi di aver dimenticato qualcosa di importante, e lo bacia di nuovo; sorridendo, Cloud pensa che non ne avrà mai abbastanza.

 

Quella sera, davanti al portone di Aeris, si salutano per la prima volta in modo diverso.  
Lei gli allaccia le braccia al collo e lo bacia al lungo, avvicinando il bacino al suo e facendolo pentire di aver deciso di riaccompagnarla a casa.  
Più tardi, a letto, Cloud ripercorre con la mente tutte le parole, i baci e le carezze di quel giorno; poco prima di cedere definitivamente al sonno, gli viene da chiedersi se non si tratti di un lungo e bellissimo sogno, perché ancora gli sembra tutto troppo irreale per essere vero. Se così fosse, allora non vuole svegliarsi mai più.

 

Il mattino dopo la sua vita sembra la stessa di sempre. Non c'è nessuna prova tangibile di quanto accaduto il giorno prima, e lui vive con il timore di scoprirsi inventore di castelli in aria finché non arriva il primo pomeriggio, e con esso il momento di recarsi al chiosco.  
Trattiene il fiato varcando la soglia, ma il sorriso con cui lei lo accoglie basta già a dissipare ogni dubbio; nell'intervallo tra un cliente e l'altro, gli sfiora la mano, gli accarezza i capelli, poi gli fa cenno di accompagnarla sul retro, e si baciano tra vasi di fiori e sacchi di terra.  
E' il primo di una lunga serie di giorni trascorsi insieme così, nella bellezza semplice della quotidianità.

 

Non fanno nessun comunicato ufficiale: Tifa stessa si era accorta di tutto già da tempo, con i suoi occhi attenti e silenziosi, forse dalla sera in cui Cloud ha aspettato tutta la notte solo per accompagnare Aeris a casa, o forse già dal primo istante in cui li ha visti insieme, complici di sguardi e nuovi equilibri.  
Continuano a vedersi giornalmente, anche se Cloud deve ridurre drasticamente le consegne di fiori con l'inizio delle lezioni alla Shinra. Parlano, si baciano, ridono, fanno l'amore; sempre più spesso Aeris si ferma a dormire da lui, intrecciando le dita alle sue prima di chiudere gli occhi e lasciarsi andare al sonno. Ha il respiro leggero, quasi impercettibile, e Cloud a volte perde lassi indefiniti di tempo a guardarla dormire, perché ha paura di addormentarsi e risvegliarsi trovando il letto vuoto.

 

Invece, al mattino, la mano di Aeris è ancora intrecciata alla sua.  
Cloud, dopo aver spento la sveglia, affonda il viso nella sua clavicola e respira piano. Lei, ancora mezza addormentata, si sveglia ridacchiando.  
“Ma che fai?” chiede. “Mi fai il solletico”.  
“Profumi di fiori” si giustifica lui.  
Aeris si volta piano nella sua direzione, sbadigliando.  
“Fiori, sì”, conferma, “perché ho un negozio di fiori che devo andare ad aprire, e anche alla svelta. Oh, Cloud, perché non posso stare sempre qui?”  
“Perché bisogna che qualcuno porti a casa la pagnotta, visto che io sono un povero studente squattrinato” spiega lui, e la bacia.

 

Aeris è perennemente in ritardo, di mattina; le piace troppo rigirarsi pigramente nel letto, perché riesca ad alzarsi in tempo per fare tutto con calma. Così, finisce puntualmente a vestirsi di fretta, e far colazione al volo. Ruba una brioche alla marmellata dalla dispensa di Cloud, e la mangia mentre infila le scarpe e cerca disperatamente di ricordarsi dove abbia lasciato le chiavi del chiosco.  
“Qui” dice Cloud, agitandogliele sotto al naso dopo averle recuperate dal tavolo della cucina.  
“Grazie, grazie, grazie!” Lei gli scocca un bacio sulla guancia, poi gli mette in mano la carta della brioche. “Me la butti tu questa, sì? Grazie, a dopo! Buona giornata!”  
Cloud la bacia, e ride, guardandola precipitarsi giù per le scale in tutta fretta: non credeva che avrebbe mai potuto essere così felice.  
Passa davanti alla stanza di Zack, la cui porta non è più chiusa da mesi, e sorride, prima di prepararsi a sua volta per un'altra intensa giornata a Midgar.

**Author's Note:**

> L'idea di scrivere un'alternative universe universitaria (toh, ho fatto pure l'allitterazione) mi ronzava in testa sin da quando ho iniziato io stessa ad andare all'università: nella strada che raccoglie le maggiori facoltà della mia città, infatti, si trova anche una piazzetta con un chiosco di fiori e un bar-tavola calda. “Oh, questo è il chiosco di Aeris, quello il bar di Tifa, e Cloud e Zack sono due studenti universitari!”, è stato il primo e ovvio pensiero, e la storia ha iniziato a cementarsi nella mia testa.  
> C'è da dire che è la prima volta che mi cimento in una storia di questo tipo: ho cercato di restare fedele in qualche modo alla trama originale, pur cambiandone del tutto il contesto. Cloud, per ovvi motivi, è il personaggio che forse appare più diverso, dato che viene meno il suo complicatissimo background, ma spero comunque di non essere andata (troppo) OOC.  
> All'inizio la storia doveva ruotare attorno a Cloud e Aerith, ma piano piano si sono insinuati anche altri personaggi: Tifa, in primis, si è aggiunta alla storia in modo assolutamente naturale, soprattutto perché non volevo svilire il Clerith togliendo di mezzo “l'ostacolo”. Mi dispiace solo che Tifa non possa consolarsi con il bel Zack, la cui morte era assolutamente necessaria alla trama. Inizialmente, comunque, altri personaggi da Final Fantasy VII erano presenti nella storia, ma, poco prima di concludere, ho tagliato un bel pezzo di trama che non mi convinceva – chissà, magari un giorno recupererò il plot “Aeris e la malavita di Midgar” che è andato perduto insieme agli hint Tserith xD  
> In chiusura, dico ciò che di solito dico all'inizio: questa storia è stata scritta per la community 500themes_ita, con prompt #393. Desideri appassionati. Il titolo, invece, viene dalla soundtrack del gioco Resonance of Fate.  
> Strano ma vero, credo di aver concluso anche con le note. Spero che la storia vi sia piaciuta :)


End file.
